Sirius enamorado?
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Sirius esta enamorado? Voldemort obtiene información por medio de un Gryffindor? el secreto de Remus esta en peligro de dejar de ser secreto? un fic de odio-amor.. secuela de "El Mejor Amor".. que hacen James y Lily? O-o


Hola!! uu estoy media deprimida por el atentado en españa... por eso no me salió tan romántico el final...  y tb les kiero mandar animos a los afectados, para que estén mejor y pedir que recen (sean de la religión que sean) por ellos y POR QUE LOS MALDITOS TERRORISTAS MUERAN!!!! O/O em.. mejor lean...

Sirius enamorado?

Una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuros paseaba preocupada por la sala común de Gryffindor, a las una de la mañana.. Se acercaban los exámenes y ella había perdido su libro de Aritmancia. De pronto, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió. La chica se dio vuelta para ver quien llegaba a esa hora, pero no vio a nadie. Luego sintió unos pasos, pero creyó que era su imaginación, ya que seguía sin ver a nadie. Siguió pensando preocupada por su libro. Tenía toda la sala común desordenada de tanto haber buscado.

-oye Diggory.. ¿qué haces a estas horas?-preguntó un chico saliendo de las escaleras que conducen a las piezas.

-nada de tu incumbencia ¬¬.. ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-repasando...-Sirius mostró el libro de Aritmancia en sus manos, y luego se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones, después de botar todo lo que había encima al piso. Cata lo quedó mirando de reojo ¬¬ unos segundos y luego se acercó a él, con una sonrisa notablemente falsa.

-¿es mi libro verdad?

-¿de qué hablas?

- ¬¬ no encuentro mi libro de Aritmancia... y es el que tienes tu...

-que hayas perdido tu libro no significa que lo tenga yo.. –explicó Sirius poniendo cara de inocente.

-Black... tu no estás en clases de Aritmancia ¬¬

-OO ah...

-devuélvemelo ¬¬

-no quiero ¬¬

-¡dámelo!

-¡no!-respondió feliz Sirius.

-¡¡que me lo des!!

Se quedaron un rato peleando, hasta que apareció la nueva jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

-¿qué meten tanto ruido?-dijo la profesora McGonagall. 

-¡profesora McGonagall! ¡dígale a Black que me devuelva mi libro de Aritmancia!

-Black... ¬¬-Sirius se acercó a Cata y le dio el libro mirándola de reojo, mientras ella sonreía triunfal.

-muy bien..-siguió la profesora- mañana se levantarán más temprano para ordenar todo este desorden... vayan a dormir...

-¿¡qué!? ¡¡pero si yo no desordené nada!!

-pero usted lo causó joven Black... ¡a dormir les dije!

Los dos se fueron tranquilos escalera arriba, hasta llegar a un lugar fuera de la vista de la profesora.

-¿por qué tomaste  mi libro? ¬¬ por tu culpa seguramente me irá mal en Aritmancia...

-solo quería molestarte...

-¿qué nunca piensas en nada más que en molestar? o/o

-si pienso en otras cosas...

-si claro...-Cata giró su cabeza para otro lado y no hablaron más hasta llegar a sus habitaciones.

-buenas noches.. sueña conmigo : P

-no gracias.. no quiero tener pesadillas ¬¬... buenas noches...

-ah.. bueno... pero yo si soñaré contigo : D-Sirius entró a su habitación y cerró su puerta, dejando a Cata muy confundida por el comentario. Sin comentar nada entró a su habitación y se durmió, olvidando cambiarse de ropa. A la mañana siguiente:

-¡¡Diggory!! ¡¡despierta!!-dijo lo más fuerte que pudo Sirius, lo cual no fue mucho por que no quería despertar a las otras chicas que dormían en la habitación. Las otras chicas tenían un genio terrible. Se notaba que Sirius había echo un gran esfuerzo para llegar a la habitación las chicas, después de todo, cada vez que un chico trataba de subir a las habitaciones de las chicas la escalera se transformaba en rampa.

-¿ah?-preguntó media dormida Cata-¡¡¡ahhh!!!-Sirius le tapó la boca antes de que despertara a los demás-¿qué te pasa? ¬¬

-tenemos que ir a ordenar la sala común... antes de que el resto se despierte.. recuerda..    

-eso lo se Black.. ¬¬ lo decía porque estás encima mío ¬¬

-ah... U es que me costó mucho despertarte...

-¬¬ me cambio y vamos...

-ok -

-Black..¬¬

-¿si? -

-sal ¬¬

-uu ok...

Sirius se fue a la sala común y comenzó a ordenar. Minutos después apareció Cata y le ayudó. Terminaron en dos horas (se levantaron a las 5) y comenzaron a bajar algunos alumnos que querían repasar antes de iniciar su día de exámenes. Sirius se sonreía solo.

-¿por qué te sonríes Black?

-es que hoy será un mal día para Snape...

-OO ... ¡maldición!-fue lo último que exclamó Cata antes de salir corriendo.

Sirius quedó inmóvil de asombro oÔ?.

Cata bajó las escaleras corriendo y en el pasillo se encontró con quien buscaba.

-¿qué estuviste haciendo? ¬¬ te estuve esperando pero no apareciste ¬¬ eso no me gusta mucho... me podría llevar a decir algo...

-lo lamento... uu lo olvidé por estar buscando mi libro de Aritmancia que el estúpido de Black me había quitado... uu ¿no dirás nada verdad?

-¿tienes lo que te pedí?¬¬

-en mi habitación.. no te lo puedo pasar aquí...-acotó apuntando a los otros alumnos que comenzaban a aparecer de las diferentes casas.

-esta noche.. que no se te olvide... a la misma hora...

Cata suspiró mientras su interlocutor se daba media vuelta y entraba en el gran comedor. Pasó el día como cualquiera otro normal de exámenes. Pronto llegó la noche. Los Merodeadores no harían nada ese día, por que Remus quería pasarla con Carol y James por fin había conseguido una cita con Lily. Todos los alumnos eran felices porque por esa semana habían acabado los exámenes. Al fin era viernes. Peter y Sirius estaban en la sala común jugando Snap explosivo, mientras que otros alumnos comentaban los exámenes. Cata, que había estado en un rincón estudiando para las pruebas siguientes, se levantó repentinamente, luego de haber visto que eran las 11:30 p.m. apurada subió a su pieza, sacó un sobre y luego bajó y salió por el retrato, con mirada seria.

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Peter, al ver a Sirius pararse.

-tengo un mal presentimiento... o/o la seguiré...-Sirius salió también por el retrato, dejando a Peter confundido, sin amigo alguno con quien jugar, así que resignado se fue a dormir.

Cata bajó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, aunque por ir mirando para todos lados, tropezó con una armadura.

-¡¡¡ahhh!!!

Sirius se apresuró en ir a ayudarla.

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica enojada.

-te seguí...

-¿por qué?

-¿para que sales a estas horas? ¬¬

-no es asunto tuyo ¬¬ ahora déjame en paz y ándate...

Cata miró por un ventana a los terrenos de Hogwarts y vio que la estaban esperando. La chica bajó las escaleras con  paso seguro fijándose de que Sirius no la siguiera, hasta que llegó a los terrenos y se encontró con quien debía.

-llegas tarde ¬¬

-Black me retrasó...¬¬

-ese Black siempre anda metido en todo ¿no?

-así parece...

-¿lo tienes?¬¬

-para eso es para lo que vine ¬¬ aquí está...-Cata le extendió un sobre.

-¡¡¡guaw!!!

Cata se dio media vuelta, pero lo único que vio fue un perro, muy grande y con cierto parecido a Grim.

-¿y ese perro?

-ni idea Snape... pero... se me hace familiar...

-volviendo a lo anterior.. mi amo no está muy feliz con tu retraso ¬¬

-no me importa no lo que piense tu amo ¬¬ sabes que hago esto por mis amigos...-el perro se acercó a Cata para que le hiciera cariño.

-cuidado con lo que dices... que quizás se me pueda escapar algo sobre la luna llena... y también sobre paseos por los terrenos en horas prohibidas...-siguió Snape sonriendo maliciosamente.

El perro se paró en seco, mientras que Cata se ponía blanca.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó una voz familiar desde atrás de Cata.

-Lupin.. ¬¬ -comentó Severus con desprecio.

-¿Cata?-se asombró Carol-¿qué haces con ese tipo?

-cómo es el mejor en pociones... le pedí que me ayudara..-respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros. Remus la miró con una mirada reprobadora.

-tu sabes mentir bien... eres un problema... contigo jamás sé si es verdad o no

-¿¡y qué crees que pude estar haciendo con él!? o/o

-nada...-de pronto Remus fijó su mirada en el perro-ah....

-yo me voy... mañana a las 7 en la entrada del gran salón...

-claro... ¬¬ adiós Snape....

Después de mirar con desprecio como Snape se metía en el castillo, Cata decidió volver a la sala común. En el camino se encontró con:

-quién más si no es Black ¬¬

-¿qué hacías con Snivellus?

-¿¡me seguiste!?

-los vi desde una ventana ¬¬ ¿qué tanto hablaste con él?

-nada que te importe ¬¬ ¿por qué no dejas de meterte en mis asuntos?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se lanzaron miradas de odio. En silencio subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda. A penas llegaron vieron a dos personas besándose. El muchacho tenía el pelo alborotado y la chica era pelirroja.

-esos...esos son.. ¿James y Evans? OO

-parece que si...OO

-¿por qué no podemos ser como ellos?

-¿¡ah!? ¡¡¡¿estás loco o qué?!!! Ô/o

Con el grito, James y Lily se separaron instantáneamente completamente rojos.

-qué.... ¿qué vieron?-preguntó con signos de trauma James.

-pues los vimos besándose.... felicitaciones --exclamó Sirius.

-yo... ¿yo hice eso?-cuestionó Lily.

-vamos amiga... nnU ven para reflexiones lo que acabas de hacer... "_marenostrum" _(jejeje no se me ocurrio nada U)

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, dando paso a los cuatro jóvenes. Las dos chicas subieron directamente a su habitación, mientras que Sirius y James se quedaron en la sala común vacía hablando.

-Prongs.. quita esa cara de soñador ¬¬ tenemos problemas... –Potter miró a su amigo- Snape está enterado de que somos animagos... sin contar claro lo de que Remus es un hombre-lobo...

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡pero cómo...!? OO

-él no es el único que lo sabe... Diggory también lo sabe... al parecer Snape está chantajeándola con revelar esos secretos a cambio de algo...

James frunció el entrecejo. Se quedaron unos momentos pensando sobre el tema, pero luego comenzaron a hablar de la cita de James y Lily. Al día siguiente, en la mañana, había salida a Hogsmeade (siempre hay salida eh? U es que hay que pensar que = ha pasado tiempo), así que allí, decidió Padfoot, que le haría hablar a Cata. Ya en Las Tres Escobas:

-Diggory... ¬¬ necesitamos hablar...

-¿qué quieres Black?

-en privado ¬¬

-está bien.. disculpen...-pidió Cata parándose de la mesa.

Sirius la condujo a las afueras de el pueblo con las miradas de muchas chicas encima de ellos.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¬¬ sobre lo que estabas haciendo anoche con Snape...

-te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos!

-me temo que estoy involucrado en "tus" asuntos...

-OO

-¬¬

-yo... ¡no te metas!

-¡claro que me meto! ¿¡qué se supone que negocias con Snape!? ¡¡dime!!

-¡¡déjame en paz!! ¡¡yo sé lo que hago!!

-¡¡pues no lo parece!! ¡¡no te dejo en paz por que me preocupa lo que pueda pasar!!

-¡¡créeme, tu reputación va a quedar intacta!!¬¬

-¡¡no me refiero a eso!!¡¡¡me preocupo por ti!!!

-te dije que me puedo cuidar sola... no necesito que te andes preocupando por mi... ¬¬

-¡¡¡pero igual me preocupo!!! ¡¡porque... porque.... uu

-¿¡porque qué!? o/o

-porque... porque...

-¡habla de una vez!

-yo... –comenzó Sirius, pero luego se puso a pensar-"¿por qué? ¿por qué me cuesta decirle tanto esto?"

Cata lo miraba fríamente, aunque poco a poco su mirada fue cambiando.

-"se ve muy tierno nn... oÔ ¿yo pensé eso? ¿qué me pasa?"

el sonido de un rama al romperse interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. Sirius se estaba acercando poco a poco a ella. Cuando ya estuvo a pocos centímetros, posó sus brazos en la cintura de Cata y lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de la muchacha.

-"¿qué hago? ¿tengo que salir corriendo? Pero... no puedo..mis pies no responden... y además...no quiero... ¿no quiero? OÔ si...no quiero -"

Poco a poco se acercaron, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno y romántico beso. Los dos sintieron como que flotaban en las nubes, los dos eran más felices que nunca. Cada uno se pertenecía al otro. En el fondo de sus corazones se había formado un sentimiento muy fuerte, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, hasta ese momento. Todos los sentimientos y deseos que lucharon por ocultar, salieron a flote, en ese mismo instante. Ninguno quería romper ese beso tan esperado, pero lamentablemente, no tenían más aire y sin eso no se puede vivir. Ninguno de los dos hablaba.

-yo...-comenzó Sirius, pero un par de dedos se lo impidieron. Una cara sonrojada estaba frente a él. La chica susurró un a penas audible:

-te amo...nn

-y yo a ti...

-pero no puedo...

-¿cómo que no puedes?

-no puedo hacer esto.. te pondría en peligro..-siguió ella desviando su mirada.

-por una vez en tu vida.. olvídate de los problemas y disfruta el momento ¿si? ya solucionaremos lo de Snape...

-pero él es...

-¿un mortífago? Olvídate de él...

Sirius se volvió a acercar a la chica y la volvió a besar, aunque esta vez con más decisión.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-te dije que estarás en peligro si...

-sé cuidarme..

-está bien.. acepto... pero eso no quita que seas un engreído.. y si estás jugando te juro que no vivirás para contarlo...

-no te preocupes..jamás jugaría contigo...

Los dos se sonrieron. Eran más felices que nadie en ese momento. Solo eran ellos y nadie más. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que había un grupo de jóvenes espiándolos tras unos arbustos. Todo era perfecto para ellos. Al fin su inquietud de expresarse fue calmada. Cada uno se entregó al otro sin ninguna duda y cada uno recibió al otro con la mayor ternura existente. Sus almas se volvieron una sola y sus vidas se unieron para seguirla juntos. El sentimiento guardado, una flor que nace, el uno para el otro, como rosa y espina. Estarían juntos y serían felices, sin importar lo que sucediera, después de todo, sus corazones nunca se separarían.  

"por más odio que creas sentir, el amor aparece en cualquier parte y tu puedes ser víctima de él sin darte cuenta"

**estorbos: ** uf... al fin.. uu espero que les haya gustado no saben cuanto me la pasé escribiéndolo.. si me hicieran el favor de **MANDAR REVIEWS!!!! **se los agradecería...

**Haru**   


End file.
